Seven Times Haku Looked At Chihiro and Felt Sad and One Time He Didn't
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Haku was a spirit, Chihiro was a human. They never meant to be together. And that's why he always felt sad seven times he looked at her. Because they were different and all he could do was watching her from afar. Just like watching an actress from the bleachers...


Hello! This is the first time I write english fanfic so please bear with my mistake! English is not my native languange after all, besides I didn't use beta reader's help at all. So if you spot any mistake, please tell me!

Spirited Away © Hayao Miyazaki

I only own this story.

* * *

The first time Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when they first met. It was when Chihiro fell into his river, the Kohaku River. He helped her just because he felt pity for the little girl who was almost out of breath.

Ever since that time Haku couldn't stop thinking about Chihiro. But the God of the Kohaku River thought that maybe it was because he was hundred years old and seeing little Chihiro needed help made his parental instinct came to the surface.

After that incident, Chihiro and her parents never came back to his river. He thought they wouldn't meet ever again. Furthermore, several years later the Kohaku River was drained and they built something on top of it.

But who knew that they would meet again eventually?

The second time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when that girl –yes, she had grown into a girl—stumbled into the Spirit World accidentally with her parents.

Haku was dumbfounded when he saw her figure standing by the bridge in front of Aburaya. Even though he couldn't remember clearly when he had met her before, but he could remember her as clear as day.

Their gazes met. Chihiro gave him a confused look –honestly, it hurt to see Chihiro gave him such a look—while Haku saw her with a look full of disbelief. And right at that time Haku realized that Chihiro who was a mere human shouldn't be in the Spirit World. Soon enough, Haku told her to go and she obliged.

The third time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when that girl had freed her parents successfully and Haku was seeing her off to the border of the Spirit World. And that was the first time Chihiro truly looked at him.

Ironic, the first time Chihiro truly saw him –maybe- would be the last time. Even the word 'sad' was an understatement to describe his feeling at the time.

After he made a promise to her to meet again someday, Haku let Chihiro's hand reluctantly and let that girl went back to her own world while left her a piece of message; "don't ever look back. Not until you're out of the tunnel".

The fourth time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when Haku finally free from his contract with Yubaaba and he went to the Human World to fulfill his promise with Chihiro.

When Haku arrived, Chihiro was having dinner with her parents and he peeked through the window. At the same time, Chihiro turned her head and their gazes met.

Unfortunately, Chihiro didn't recognize him at all just like the second time they met and threw him a confused look before she ignored him again.

Even though it hurt so much to him, the only thing he could do was to understand. Because this was the consequences he had to bear after he decided to let her go back to her world.

Ever since that time, all he could do was watching Chihiro from afar. Like watching an actress from the bleachers.

The fifth time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when Haku was paying Chihiro a visit. Chihiro was fifteen and she was a high schooler. She had grown into a teen.

And for the first time in life, Haku regretted his decision to visit the Human World that day. Because he had to see Chihiro gave away her first kiss to another boy aside from him.

But in his old age, Haku realized that in every single decision he made there would always be a consequences trailing behind and the only thing he could do was to receive the consequences.

That day, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi felt heartbroken for the first time in his long long life.

The sixth time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when that girl got married. With another guy yet again. And he couldn't do anything about it. Haku came to her wedding though and gave her a silent congratulation from afar while seeing her happy with another man.

Ah, and Haku could only smile seeing his Chihiro happy with another man...

The seventh time Haku looked at Chihiro and felt sad about it was when that girl was on her deathbed. She was in her sixty. Some of her hair had turned white and she had wrinkles covering her skin, but she looked so peaceful.

Maybe it was wrong for him to smile when she was in her deathbed, but he smiled nonetheless. Because this meant they would meet again soon in the Spirit World and they would be together for eternity.

While standing on the side of Chihiro's bed, Haku mouthed 'I'm waiting. See you soon, Chihiro' before disappeared into thin air. Chihiro only stared at him with a confused look yet again.

But until her last breath, Chihiro still couldn't remember Haku. And Haku could only took in Chihiro's confused look with a wry smile tucked on his lips.

The last time Haku looked at Chihiro was when her spirit was sent to the Spirit World after she died.

Just like their second meeting, Haku and Chihiro once again met at the bridge in front of Aburaya, even their position was the same as their second meeting; Haku appeared right when Chihiro was looking downward from the bridge.

It was funny to see her body reverted back to a ten year old's body even though she died in her sixty.

At first, she didn't recognized Haku because the las thing she remembered was an image of her lying in bed...

"Welcome back, Chihiro." Was the first sentence Haku uttered with a smile.

Chihiro's eyes widened when realization came down to her. She ran and hugged Haku while crying and said, "Stupid! Why do you fulfill your promise to meet me now?"

And Haku smiled while stroking her head gently.

There was no need to tell her how much time he had come to see her and fulfill his promise. Even if he was the only one who knew it, it was enough. Because everything else didn't matter to him anymore.

Because Haku could truly seeing her without him having to feel sad anymore. Because she was truly his now.

It's the eighth time Haku looked at Chihiro and the first time he felt happy about it.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
